Forever? Or Never?
by chibiazn3
Summary: It's been six years since Tohru left the Sohmas for an unknown cause...six years...since she left him...One day Momiji finds a lost little girl when he was out playing, but why does she look so much like...? Tx?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okay…this is my first Furuba fic…so forgive me if there are some errors. I know, some of you people who already know me might think me weird, starting a new fic and not updating my old one, but I promise you I'll be finishing my old one! Okay…

DISCLAMIER: I **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket. If I did, would I be spending my time around _Fan_Fiction?

Title: Forever? Or Never?

By: ChibiAzn3

Key:

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Flashbacks

OOO change of scenery

Prologue

"_Tohru-kun! What's for breakfast? Of course, there is no hurry, why don't you accompany me in my-"_

_THWAAK! THWAAK!_

"_Itai…" The dog was crying waterfalls of tears, with Yuki and Kyo glaring dangerously down at him._

"_Don't…ever…" Kyo breathed out._

"_say that…to Honda-san…" Yuki finished muttered through gritted teeth._

_Then both glared at each other before the tension in the room decreased._

_Shigure then got up smiling mischievously. "Somebody likes Tohru-kun!" He said in a sing-song way._

_THWAAK! THWAAK!_

_OOO_

_Tohru smiled as Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki entered the kitched. "Ohayo Shigure-san! Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun!" Then suddenly blushed as her eyes met a pair of theirs._

"_Ohayo, Tohru-kun, my little flower!" Shigure exclaimed._

"_Ohayo, Honda-san." Yuki smiled gently while subconsciously yanking Shigure by the ear. _

"_Itai!"_

"_Ohayo…" Kyo grumbled while looking away, avoiding her gaze._

_Tohru nodded. "Ano…breakfast is on the table. I'm going to go out for a minute, okay?"_

_Yuki and Kyo both nodded. "Whatever suits you, Honda-san." Yuki said while blushing slightly._

"_Yeah…just don't take forever like you did the last time." Kyo frowned, referring to the incident where Tohru had gotten lost while it was raining, causing them all to worry._

_Tohru shook her head and smiled. "Iie, I won't!" Then she left carrying her schoolbag._

_And that was the last time they saw her…_

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san?" A little girl cried out.

Tohru snapped back from her thoughts and turned to find little Hana standing at the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

Tohru smiled. "Ohayo, Hana-chan. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Hana nodded and walked over to Tohru. Tohru picked up Hana and placed her on her lap. Hana snuggled herself in her mother's embrace. "I dreamt…I dreamt that I met Tou-san…" She whispered with a sad smile on her face.

Tohru's eyes softened and her smile faded a little. Tears began to form. "Oh Hana-chan…I'm so sorry…so sorry that you have to grow up…without a father…" She hugged her five-year old daughter tightly.

Hana began to cry a little. "Kaa-san…p-please don't cry…Hana didn't mean to talk about Tou-san…H-Hana is sorry…"

Tohru shook her head and put on a smile. "Now, now…don't you start crying too…you have to be strong like Auntie Uo!"

Hana giggled and nodded. "Auntie Uo is _too_ strong, kaa-san!"

At this, both burst out laughing. Suddenly, a figure appeared at the doorway. "What's so funny little punk? Tell me before I knock it out of you!"

Hana turned around and stared at the figure, then lost her control of laughter once more. "Hana is sorry, Auntie Uo…Hana didn't mean to laugh at Auntie…"

Uo's fake frown split into a wide smile. She ran over and picked up Hana with one arm. "Come on, ya little brat, show me what you're made of!"

Tohru watched sadly as the two started playfully roughhousing each other.

Uo pretended to tackle Hana from behind. "I gotcha now!" Uo yelled with Hana still giggling. She looked up at Tohru, who seemed forlorn. Uo's smile disappeared as she got off of Hana.

Hana's giggling ceased. "Auntie Uo?" she asked confusingly.

"Hana, go outside for a while why don't ya? Auntie will talk with kaa-san."

Hana nodded slowly and ran outside.

Uo sat down by Tohru. "Tohru?"

No answer.

"TOHRU!" Uo yelled.

Tohru jerked back from her trance. "H-Hai? Uo-chan?"

Uo sighed. "You're still thinking about him aren't you?"

At this, tears began to pour out of the little onigiri's eyes. She buried her face in her hands, muffling her voice. "Uo-chan! I-It's just…Hana…I can't bear the thought of Hana growing up without a father! I grew up without one…and I had always promised that when I have children, I would never let them lose their father!"

Uo embraced Tohru sympathetically. "Shh…it's alright, Tohru. I'm here. I've always stuck with you, haven't I?" Uo forced herself a grin.

Tohru smiled sadly. "Arigatou, Uo-chan…yes…yes you have…you always stuck with me…even after I left them…"

_Flashback _

_Tohru slowly walked out, enjoying the cool spring breeze blowing past her. The birds chirped brightly at the early morning sun. _

_Tohru stopped as she reached her destination. She smiled as she knelt down by the vegetable garden she and Yuki had planted. She reached out her hand to pick some strawberries…_

"_MPH!"_

_Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, then blackness took over…_

_OOO_

_Tohru stirred and slowly blinked her eyes. _

"_Ano…where am I?" She asked to no one in particular._

"_Welcome, Tohru Honda. You haven't forgotten me, have you?" A cold sinister voice drawled._

_Tohru's eyes widened as she realized whose voice it was._

"_Akito-san!" She shot right up and stared face to face with Akito, fear in her eyes._

_Akito smirked at her fright. _

_Tohru forced a smil nervously. "Ohayo Akito-san…d-did I do something…am I…i-is there anything you need to talk to me about?"_

_Akito's smirk suddenly turned maniacal. "You little witch! Stop acting so innocent! I had allowed you to stay with Shigure and this is what you do! Bear a Sohma child without my permission! You have been crossing line from the day you set foot in our family, Honda Tohru, but this time…you have crossed too far…" Akito smacked her hard on the head, causing blood to dripple._

_Tohru started to sob in fright for her life, and her unborn child's life._

"_Stupid girl…quit crying!" Akito screamed as he drew out an injection needle._

_Tohru stopped crying and stared in horror at the thing Akito held._

"_You do know what this is don't you?" Akito chuckled darkly._

_No answer._

"_One shot, and you'll lose that child. Then, your memory will be wiped clean and you shall start a new life AWAY from my family!" Akito raged._

_Tohru shook her head in fright. "Please! Akito-san…don't…after the baby is born…you can do whatever you like with me!"_

_This only caused Akito to become even more furious. "How dare you-" He was cut off when Hanajima and Uo rushed in._

"_Don't you even think about laying a finger on Tohru!" Uo shouted, standing protectively in front of Tohru with fire burning in her eyes. _

_Hana paid no attention to Akito, but rushed over to Tohru. "Tohru? Daijoubu?" _

_Tohru sobbed into Hana's cloak. "H-Hana-chan…y-you and Uo-chan came…h-how?"_

_Hana smoothed Tohru's hair. "We're your friends, Tohru, and we swore to protect each other. We know when one of us is in danger." She smiled a little as Tohru nodded. But then she started sobbing again._

_Uo's rage boiled as she saw Tohru break down in Hana's arms. She faced Akito. "You damn bastard…" she breathed. Then she lunged forward._

"_NO! UO-CHAN!" Tohru cried out, looking up._

_Akito dodged Uo and took out a hidden knife. He slashed at Uo, who was barely able to dodge in time._

"_Uo-chan!" Tohru cried again._

_Uo managed to push Akito, causing him to fall. She ran over to Tohru. "Tohru? It's fine…you're fine…" _

_The three huddled together, with Tohru in the middle. Hana and Uo both having their backs turned to the figure on the floor._

_Then behind them, Akito got up slowly._

_Tohru's eyes widened as she saw Akito over Uo's and Hana's shoulders, with the knife gleaming in his grasp. _

"_Uo-chan watch out!" she shouted as Akito brought the knife down._

_Akito smirked._

_Uo looked up in surprise. _

"_Uo-chan!" Tohru cried as she covered her mouth._

"_Hana!" Uo cried as she felt the weight of a girl falling on her._

_Tohru's eyes widened in shock as she saw what had happened. "H-Hana-chan…"_

_Hanajima smiled weakly. "S-Sh…Uo-chan…take care of Tohru…and my brother, Megumi as well, okay?"_

_Tohru shook her head. "No! Hana-chan…you are not dying!"_

_Too late. Hana gave one last sad smile, and her body went limp._

"_Hana-chan!"_

_Behind them, Akito was slowly laughing. "Insolent fools!" He then dropped the knife on the floor, laughing an utterly insane laughter._

_Uo slowly got up, rage building up. "You…you bastard…you'll pay…you-" She never finished her words. Instead, she punched Akito straight in the face, knocking him down._

_Akito held onto his nose where the punch had landed. "You…" His eyes landed on the knife beside Uo._

_Uo traced Akito's gaze to the knife on the floor. Quickly, she grabbed it and approached Akito._

"_Stop, Uo-chan! Don't! H-He'll kill you…h-he will.…somehow…you can't win against him this way…" Tohru begged. She knew what Akito was capable of._

_Uo took a moment to ponder, then saw the hint of evil in Akito's eyes. After a moment of thought, she ran over to Tohru, pulled her up and ran out the door. "Haiyaku, Tohru."She muttered, not daring to take one last look at Akito…or Hana…_

"_D-Demo…Uo-chan…what about…Hana-chan?" Tohru felt weak from crying._

_Uo felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she did not dare let them drop. She had to stay strong for Tohru…and keep the promise she made…for Hana…_

"_We're leaving…you're not safe here Tohru…never again…" _

_Tohru slowly nodded as she took one last look at the Sohma house, knowing that she'll never see it again…_

Tohru sat there, reliving the painful memories. Uo sat beside her. "Shh…cry it all out…"

Tohru looked up and smiled. "I'm fine now, thank you, Uo-chan."

Uo smiled. "Say…what do you say to a sundae?"

Just then, little Hana came in. "Auntie Uo! Can we please get a sundae?" Her eyes begged, and her lips quivered.

Tohru and Uo both burst out laughing.

Uo ruffled Hana's hair. "Sure, shorty, let's go."

OOO

Japanese glossary:

Itai Ouch, ow, it hurts, etc.

Kaa-san/Okaa-san Mother, mom, mommy

Tou-san/ Otou-san Father, dad, daddy

Ohayo Good Morning

Arigatou Thank you

Ano Hey…um…

Iie no

Demo but

Haiyaku hurry up, come on

-chan, -kun, -san just formal greetings like Miss, Mr.

If there are any more I missed, let me know! Thank you!

OOO

So what did you guys think? Please review! Any comments welcome, criticism, etc. Heck, criticisms are most useful since they help you improve!

Next chappie up will be the Sohmas of present day, their account on Tohru's disappearance!

**Ja!**

-ChibiAzn3 !-!


	2. Present Day

Hello! Thank you for all of those who reviewed! I'm sorry it took me a week…three more days of exams and school is out!

Happiness…

To:

megoldfish: I'm glad you like the story!

littleduck: Yeah…its pretty sad huh…and about the father…you'll have to wait and see:)

sakuradayspa: You'll have to wait like everyone else to see who the father is:P

Kawaii Ichigo: You'll find out who the father is…in a moment…soon…later…in a few days…months…years…never…XD Lolz…don't worry, I'll reveal him…

Amethystcrystal231: Here's the update! Once again, the father is to be revealed…later…:)

  
  


**DISCLAMIER:** I **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket. If I did, would I be spending my time around _Fan_Fiction?

Title: Forever? Or Never?

By: ChibiAzn3

Key:

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Flashbacks

OOO change of scenery

Present Day…

A silver-haired man sat staring intently out the window of his office in the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Mr. Sohma?" A knock sounded at his door, and later came in his secretary.

No answer.

"Um…sir? These orders just came in…very complicated indeed…sir? Would you look at them?" The secretary questioned again.

The man still did not answer.

"Mr. Sohma!" His secretary yelled at the top of her lungs in annoyance.

"Hm? Hai? Did you say something, Kinomoto-san?" He tore his gaze away from the window and stared at his dumbfounded secretary with his purple eyes.

His secretary stood there, unblinking for a moment, then sighed. "Sir? These order for a new building design came in…there are quite a few specific requirements…the person who ordered it was quite specific indeed…" Her voice trailed off as she squinted down at the long list of details on the paper.

The man frowned. "Oh? What is it for?"

"A new company called Ragnarok Gaming Company…"

The silver-haired man sighed. "Alright. Leave it here and I'll look at them later."

His secretary bowed and left.

The man resumed his staring.

Outside, he saw a young couple holding hands and enjoying each other's warmth and comfort.

'Tohru…' he thought sadly.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Honda-san?" A silver-haired boy asked hopefully as he heard the door creak open. But he did not see her. Instead he saw the face of a man._

"_Hm? Ano…did you say something Yuki-kun?" _

_Yuki shook his head. "Nothing…" After a pause, he stood up. "I'm going out okay?" _

_The man shrugged. "Do what you like."_

_Yuki nodded and ran out the door._

"_Honda-san!" It had been five hours and she still hadn't returned. He ran, having no idea where he was running to. Suddenly, he stopped, panting heavily._

_Something clicked in his mind. _

_He then ran in the opposite direction._

_OOO_

"_Honda-san?" He cried as he reached his small garden._

_No answer._

_He collapsed on the rock beside him and sighed in defeat, panic flowing through him . Just then, something caught his eye. _

_He smiled sadly as he walked over to the bright and colorful strawberries. He fingered the fresh strawberries for a while. _

_He was about to leave when he saw a single strawberry on the ground, stepped on._

_He leaned closer and frowned. This strawberry was fresh, so wouldn't have fallen off by itself…_

_Yuki suddenly stood up in alarm and looked around.. "Honda-san?" He shouted._

_No answer._

_He ran into the bushes nearby his secret base and looked around. There, he found a yellow ribbon._

_He then sank to his knees. "Honda-san…T-Toh…ru…"_

OOO

"Sensei?" A young boy was pulling the sleeve of an orange-haired man.

The man did not answer, but was staring out at the sky, with his hands behind his head, resting peacefully.

"Sensei?" The young boy pulled harder. "Sensei!" He at last shouted out loud.

The man sat up in alarm looking around to see who had screamed at him. "Nani!"

He stopped when he saw the young boy beside him.

"Oh. Hao. It's you. What are you doing up here?"

"Lunch is served, sensei!"

The orange-haired man gave a vague nod before hopping off the rooftop. He dusted his pants, starting to leave until he paused and looked up. "Well? Aren't you going to come down?"

The little boy looked frightened at the height. "Sensei…" He muttered uncertainly.

The man chuckled and smirked. "You're never going to become a martial arts master if you're scared of a little height."

The boy nodded hesitantly and jumped off, and landed in the man's hands.

"See? No harm done…bakaro…" He muttered while smiling.

The boy looked up in mock frown. "Sensei is mean!"

The man laughed out loud. "Come, let's head back to the dojo…my old master is visiting as well..." He silenced with a smile upon his face.

The boy nodded. "Sensei has a master?"

"Well of course…he was the one who taught me all I knew…and he was the previous dojo owner before he passed it down to me." He gave a wave with his hands showing everything around him.

The boy smiled. "Gomen ne sensei!"

The man smiled sadly. The young boy had been like a son to him, just as he had been a son to his old master, yet the boy had brought memories of pain and sorrow to him constantly…

"_Where is she?" An orange-haired boy wondered aloud. Behind him, some leaves ruffled. _

"_Tohru…?" He paused and waited hopefully._

_But it wasn't her. Instead, it was a silver-haired boy. _

"_Damn rat!" He shouted._

"_Baka neko…" The boy returned._

"_Why you-!" He started._

"_No. Not today. Not until we find Honda-san…" His voice was filled with sorrow as he held back tears. _

_The angered boy calmed and soon nodded his head in agreement._

_They both parted their ways._

_The orange-haired boy then punched a nearby tree. "Dammit…where the heck are you? Tohru…" He started to sob._

"Tohru…" He muttered with tears filling up again.

OOO

Oo…I know…this isn't my most interesting chappie…the next one is where the real fun begins! An unexpected reunion…?

Please review! Flames accepted!

Ja!


	3. A Lost Little Bunny

Hello everyone!

May I say…HAPPY HOLIDAYS! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! Next year featuring everyone's favorite hentai inu (perverted dog): Shigure!

Are there any dogs here? I'm an ondori (rooster)! Any other 12 year olds here?

**Another message:** I THINK I'm going on vacation in a few days…and I THINK I might be able to write some along the way….though I'm not sure…but if I don't, I'll be back in a week's time!

Thanks to everyone who read it! And a bigger thanks to everyone who reviewed!

To:

**dianna**: Teeheehee…well…you'll have to find out who the father is…but don't worry…I'll reveal it soon, I won't test my readers' sanity like Shigure does his editor…or would I? Thanks for reviewing! Hally Hopidays!

**sakuradayspa**: Thank you for being so kind! (Grabs a big sign and starts marching around) I'm excited to see the 'reunion' too! And I hope its Yukiru too! Please make it Yukiru! Kyo: BAKA! YOU'RE THE ONE WRITING THE STORY! Authoress Oo? Kyo: --' Authoress ' Ah…haha…. Lolz. Happy Holidays!

**Xazz**: Glad you like this! Hehe…yeah…I'm way melodramatic…KyoWow..you actually know words as big as that? Authoress TT Kyo is being a meanie again…But anyways….thanks! Hehe…I made both of them miss Tohru so no one would figure out who the father is yet…Happy Holidays!

**littleduck**: (Poke in the weak spot) Calm down…hehe…life IS cruel and unfair isn't it? Like…for example…(blabbers on for half an hour)…don't worry! Everything shall be revealed in good time…que sera sera and all! "What will be, will be. What won't happen, won't." Oh I love that quote…Hally Hopidays!

**flute4ever330**: Hallo! Hehe…I've already decided on the pairing…now the question is…which pair? Will be revealed very soon! Happy Holidays!

**plutobaby494**: Here's the update! They meet…soon… Hanajima: If you keep delaying their meeting, I shall (BEEP) you…Authoress OO…;;…hehe…Hana's in a bad mood cuz I killed her off…Hanajima If you make Tohru upset in any way…I shall have my brother place a curse upon you and your family for all eternity…Authoress: --…and you know my name? Hanajima I shall find out… Lolz! Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**tailfeather**: Hehe..thnx! Glad you like it! Here's the update! Hally Hopidays! And Happy New Year! Shigure Featuring MOOOOOOIIII! –Thwaak-

**foxie**: YAY! I'm so happy so many ppl like this…sniff…but please…hehe…being Uo-chan is a little…-gulp- too far, right? –sweatdrops- Wait…haha! The original Uo-chan is on my side though! UoStupid author…you really think I'll defend you when you tortured poor Tohru like that and killed off Hanajima! –Glares menacingly- You are so dead…AuthoressAAHH!

And you think its Kyoru, huh? Hmm…well…fine, I'll tell you…its…(whispers something) Happy Holidays! XD

**CxHforever**: Sniff…yeah…this is sad isn't it? WAAAHH! JUST IMAGINING POOR TOHRU! Kyo Baka…how many times do I have to tell you…that you're the one who WROTE IT! Authoress ; etou…hehe….Hmm…you want Kyo? Hmm…I can't tell you! (smiles mischievously) Happy Holidays!

**xDeadAngelx**: Thanks! And yes, Kyo and Yuki are indeed, still in love with our sweet little flower…Yuki and Kyo: THWAAK! Baka…Authoress Sigh…this is what I get in return…TT…Happy Holidays!

**Amethystcrystal231**: Yeah…sad…isn't it? Poor everyone! And thanx! I'm so happy people love me…T-T…**Kyo:** Idiodic author…they love your STORY, which features US! Not you! Authoress Ouch…sniff…that was mean…maybe I should just kill you off? Kyo OO…--…dang it…why does she hold the power! –Happy Holidays!

I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY: Many of you are voicing what paring you think it is or what you hope it is…some say Yukiru, some say Kyoru…so I'm sorry…SOME of those people are bound to be disappointed…so I'm sorry! As for which pairing it is…for now…I'll say they make a cute couple! EVERYONE: THWAAK!

Sniff…Nevermind…On with da chappy…

**DISCLAIMER:** I **DO** **NOT** own Furuba. If I did, I wouldn't be spending my time around _Fan_Fiction, would I?

**Title:** Forever? Or Never?

**By:** ChibiAzn3

Key:

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks _

OOO change of scenery

A Lost Little Bunny

"Hana-chan! Let's go! Auntie Uo's getting mad and she won't wait for you if you don't hurry up!" Tohru hollered through the doorway.

A minute later, the young girl came running, carrying with her a small, yellow, bunny backpack, plus an orange neko doll. "K-Kaa-san! Auntie Uo! M-Matte onegai!" The poor five-year old ran into Tohru's arms, half-crying. Tohru knelt on the floor, stroking her soft hair. "Hana-chan?" She asked confusingly.

Uo blinked. "Doshitano? We were only kidding around, Hana-chan..."

Hana blinked, then frowned. "Hana doesn't like these mean tricks!"

Tohru and Uo both burst out laughing.

"Naruhodo…you really are a gullible squirt…just like your mom here…" Uo continued laughing out loud.

Tohru, who was laughing earlier, stopped and looked up, blinking in confusion. "N-Nani? W-Was I gullible?" She let go of Hana and pointed a finger at herself.

It was now Hana's turn to burst out laughing. "H-Haha! Kaa-san! Auntie Uo just called Kaa-san gull-i-ball!"

Uo rolled her eyes. "You don't even know what the word gullible means do you?"

Hana stopped laughing and shook her head.

Tohru stepped in. "Come on! Let's go! Hana-chan, didn't you want sundae?"

Hana nodded excitedly.

"Then let's go!" She grabbed Hana's hand and dragged her out the door.

OOO

"Momiji-oni-chan!" Eight-year old Momo came running into the arms of a tall blonde teen. (A/N: I know that Momiji would be at least 21 by now, but…can you really imagine a 21 year old acting like a 6 year old? Well…it'd be possible, but weird, so Momiji in my fic is 16 now, and was 10 when Tohru left. He acts like he does in the anime)

"Momo! Do you want to go out and play? Huh? How about it?" Momiji tugged the little eight year old along.

Momo nodded excitedly.

"Momo?" A voice came around the corner.

Momo turned around. "Mama!" She cried and ran into her mother's arms.

Her mother hugged her and looked up at Momiji. She smiled sweetly. "Ohayo, Momiji-kun."

Momiji bowed and smiled. "Ohayo!"

Momo tugged her mother's sleeve.

"Nani Momo? What is it? Do you want to play with Momiji-kun?"

Momo nodded.

"Well then, if it's not too much trouble for Momiji-kun, perhaps he could take care of you for a while when I go visit Papa?" She looked over at Momiji, who nodded excitedly.

"Sure! Momo…come on…do you want to go to the park?" Momiji asked.

Momo smiled and nodded.

Her mother looked on happily. "Domo arigatou, Momiji-kun. You really are nice to Momo. She's always wanting to play with you. Every time I come here, she always runs off, looking for you. Your mother is really lucky to have you!"

Momiji's smile faded a little bit. "Hai…I certainly wish she felt that way too." He softly muttered to himself.

Momo's mother bowed. "Alright. Momo, is it ok if I meet you at the park? You are going there right?"

Momo nodded happily.

Her mother smiled once more and left.

Momiji turned to Momo. "Well? Let's go, shall we?"

OOO

"That'll be 600 yen please! Here are your ice creams!" The waitress chirped.

Tohru dug out her wallet and took out 600 yen, placing them on the counter. She bowed and smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

She handed one ice cream to Hana, one to Uo, and kept one for herself.

"MMM!" Hana-chan cried out happily. "Okaa-san…ish tashkes gwood!" She squealed while taking a whole bite. "OOO…" She shivered afterwards.

"Hana-chan, don't talk with your mouth full." Tohru reminded her.

Uo chuckled. "You really are stupid…you're not supposed to take a full bite of ice cream- ever. You get the brain freeze afterwards…" She trailed off as she thought back to the one time she shoved ten cups of ice cream down her throat without stopping due to a dare.

Tohru beamed. "Well then, do you want to go to the park, Hana-chan?"

Hana nodded.

OOO

"Wheeee! Higher, Momiji-ni-chan!" Momo squealed she swung into the air.

Momiji smiled. "Okie then…brace yourself!" He gave another push.

"WHEEE!"

Momiji then gave one extremely hard push.

"AHH! NO MORE! Momiji-ni-chan!" Momo squeaked.

Momiji burst out laughing as he pulled the swing to a stop.

A frightened little Momo hopped off and hugged Momiji's legs tightly. "That was scary…" She sniffed.

Momiji bent down. "Hey..you're the one who told me to push you high into the sky, weren't you?" He grinned as he stretched his arms way up high.

Momo nodded shyly.

"Momo-chan!" A voice called from behind.

"Mama!" Momo ran to hug her mother.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked her daughter.

Momo nodded.

Her mother faced Momiji. "Thank you again, Momiji-kun. Momo really does love you as an older brother…only if she had a real one…" She smiled slightly.

Momiji nodded. "Well, I'll be her brother then! Momo really is like a true little sister to me after all!" He cried out.

Momo's mother nodded sweetly. "That certainly would be great. Momo would be happy! But we've got to go home now, alright Momo-chan?"

Momo thought for a moment, yawned, then nodded sleepily.

"Okay then, say good-bye to Momiji-Oni-chan!"

Momo nodded and shouted. "Bye Ni-chan!"

"Bai Bai!" Momiji waved as the two figures left.

Then he turned around and strolled the opposite direction.

OOO

Uo and Hana sat down on the park bench, finishing up the last of their ice cream. Hana took off her little bunny backpack and neko doll, placing them under the bench. Uo then stopped. "Eh? Tohru, you're not sitting?"

Tohru shook her head. Her attention was directed towards something else however. "Ano…Uo-chan? I think I see a shop over there…I'm going to pick up a few things for Hana-chan, ok?"

Uo shrugged and nodded. "Sure, little squirt and I will be playing around."

Tohru nodded and ran off towards the shop.

Hana then looked up. "Auntie Uo? I'm finished. Can I go play now?"

Uo shrugged. She was busy enjoying her ice cream. "Hmm-hmm…Just…(pause due to brain freeze) dwon't goh twooh fwar…pway whare I can ghee yoo."

Hana giggled. "Auntie Uo…don't talk with your mouth full." She mimicked her mother, and ran off before Uo could return an insult.

OOO

Hana looked around. Her eyes finally set on a tire rope that appealed to her. She ran and jumped on it. "Yippeeee!"

OOO

Uo smiled as she watched Hana from a distant. She finally finished the last of her ice cream. She set it down on the bench beside her.

"_Hana-chan, never litter do you know that?"_ Tohru's voice popped in her head.

Uo shook the thought. Then it came back. She groaned and picked up the cup. "Now…where is a trash can when you need one?" She wondered. There were none in sight. "What kind of a park doesn't have trash can!" She yelled out loud. Several eyes stared at her. "Dammit.." she muttered.

Then she saw a trash can across the street. "Oh for the love of….oh heck…" She looked over her should to find Hana busy playing. "Whatever…" Then she crossed the street to throw away the ice cream cup.

OOO

Momiji walked around the park and stared at the children playing. He sighed and smiled sadly.

"_Momo really does love you as an older brother!"_ He looked up to find a mother quickly gathering her children –a brother and a sister- and telling them to go.

Momiji paused for a minute. The image of him and Momo like that came into mind. He quickly shook his head and continued.

OOO

Hana stopped swinging. "WHEEE! Auntie Uo? Can you play with me?" She shouted as she looked over at the bench. Then she frowned.

Hana hopped off and ran over to the empty bench. "A-Auntie Uo!" She started panicking. "Kaa-san?" She started looking around frantically.

OOO

Uo groaned. "Erg….who knew throwing away a piece of trash would cause this much trouble?" She complained to herself as she stared at the unfamiliar surroundings beside her.

She had crossed the street to find a trash can, but to her dismay, it was a newspaper stand that looked like a trash can. She had half the mind just to toss it on the street, but Tohru's conscience kept haunting her, and she knew she had to find one or suffer from guilt.

She had then turned a street corner, but only finding shops. Before she knew it, many street corners passed and she was now lost.

Not watching where she was walking, she bumped into something.

"Ouch!" She screamed, ready to punch whatever it was that bumped into her. She then realized it was a trash can.

Uo jumped up happily. "Finally! Gosh that took forever! Woo-hoo!" Uo jumped up and down, hugging the trash can. People around her began to stare and whisper.

She tossed –no, slammed- the ice cream cup in the trash can and nearly started skipping back. After a while, she stopped and saw a flower display in a nearby shop. "Hmm…these flowers are nice…but why do they cost like-"

Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh crap! Hana!"

OOO

Momiji walked quietly with his hands in his pockets. He looked up. Everyone had left. He sighed and started to cross the street. Suddenly, a crying little girl caught his eye.

He stopped and blinked. A young brown-haired girl sat on the bench, crying.

He walked over to the girl and knelt beside her. "Eh? Are you ok? What's the matter?"

"K-Kaa-san…sniff…I-I can't find my okaa-san…" The girl looked up. A familiar face met Momiji.

"Tohru…?" He muttered subconsciously.

The girl couldn't make out what he said and cocked her head to one side in confusion.

Momiji shook his head. "Ah! Gomen nasai."

The girl started sobbing again. "K-Kaa-san!"

Momiji took out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "Daijoubu. Here want a lollipop?"

The girl stopped crying and shook her head, sniffling.

Momiji scratched his head. "Ok…well…what's your name? I'm Sohma Momiji! But call me Momiji!" He held out a hand, smiling cheerfully.

The girl looked uncertainly at his hand, but then finally took it. "My name is Hana…"

Momiji smiled. "Hana? That's a pretty name. How long have you been sitting here?"

Hana sniffed and thought for a while. "A long, long, time…"

Momiji frowned. "Where's your okaa-san and otou-san?"

Hana sniffled. "Okaa-san said she went somewhere….I forgot where…I should have listened instead of wanting to play…"

Momjiji nodded. "Well, what about your papa? Do you know where he is? Is he at home?" He thought of his own father though, who alwaysworked late.

Hana shook her head. "I don't know who my otou-san is…kaa-san never talks about him…and whenever I ask…she…cries…"

"Hmm…are there anyone else at your house right now?" Momiji asked hopefully.

Hana shook her head again. "Uh-uh…Auntie Uo went somewhere too…she was here a little bit ago…but now I can't find her…and I don't know how to get home…" Tears started to well up in her eyes again.

Momiji wrinkled his nose. "Then…do you want to wait here a bit longer? I'll wait with you!" He put on a smile to cheer the little girl.

Hana nodded, and finally gave him her true smile.

Momiji blinked, then smiled sadly. "You really are like her…"

OOO

Uo was running around frantically when she bumped into someone.

"Ow!" The person she bumped into fell on the floor along with her shopping bags.

"Watch it-" Uo started until she saw who it was. "Tohru…?"

Tohru rubbed her head and blinked. "Oh? Uo-chan? What are you doing here?" She looked around for a small girl, then panicked. "Where's Hana-chan?"

OOO

Momiji sighed as he glanced at his watch: 5:15. They had been there for 45 minutes, and still no sign of anyone. He looked up at the sky and a small raindrop fell.

Hana sat on the bench still, her legs swinging back and forth.

Momiji then turned to Hana. "Ano…Hana-chan? It's starting to rain. Maybe we should go back to my house."

Hana panicked. Her mother had told her never to go with strangers. "D-Demo…what about kaa-san?"

"It's fine. We'll go to the police station tomorrow. For now, I don't think your okaa-san would want you to catch a cold would she?"

Hana nodded.

Momiji stood up, gave her a reassuring grin, and took her by the hand. "Well then, let's go. Don't worry, everything will work out on its own!"

(A/N That last sentence, is a quote from Shaman King. It's Yoh Asakura's famous phrase! I did not make it up.)

OOO

Should I end the chappie here?

OOO

Ok…I'm ending it here then…sorr! I'm going on vacation, but I might update! So Ja!

OOO

Japanese Glossary:

Neko: Cat

Matte: Wait, hang on, hold on

Onegai: I beg of you, please

Doshitano (Or however you spell it dang it): What's the matter?

Naruhodo (However you spell it…): So that's why, now I understand,

Nani: What

Ni-chan/Ni-san/Oni-chan/Oni-san: Big brother, elder brother, older brother

Arigatou: Thank you/ thanks

Domo: Very much, a lot

Hai: Yes

Gozaimasu: A lot…something like that..

Gomen Nasai: I'm sorry, sorry

Daijobu: It's alright, it's fine

OOO

Please review! It helps! Hehe…I know…I'm still delaying it all…but I promise you the father is to be reavealed…I had three quarters of a mind to reveal the father in this chappie, but the one quarter conquered the rest…--;….sigh…

Ja!

-ChibiAzn3-


	4. A Familiar Face

Hello minna! It's been so long…what can I say…? Hmm…maybe…I'M SO SORRY I NEVER UPDATED OMG I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! I KNOW YOU THINK I SOUND LIKE RITSU, BUT I REALLY TRULY AM SORRY!

REASON WHY I WAS GONE AND AM SORRY:

1) I was on vacation, but I never wrote anything because the laptop had many broken keys, so all I was able to do was watch anime…

2) Right after I got back, I realized the science fair project was due in…a week or so…and I didn't even start on the experiment yet! And well you know…yup I procrastinate…

3) After the science fair (I sucked), I had to prepare for the SAT…you know…the college test…only, this one is like a diagnostic for seventh graders…I had to study everyday…my mom made sure of that…

4) I was planning on typing up a chapter right after the SAT, but I got sick with the flu, had high fever that wouldn't go down at all.

ALSO: I know you guys might all think (heck, there are lots of people more busy than her, she shouldn't complain…) but I am nearsighted BADLY, and my parents won't allow me much computer time, especially if I am busy.

SO…SORRY, BUT LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!

OOO

DISCLAMIER: I **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket. If I did, would I be spending my time around _Fan_Fiction?

Title: Forever? Or Never?

By: ChibiAzn3

Key:

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Flashbacks

OOO change of scenery

OOO

**So far…**

Tohru left the Sohmas six years ago while pregnant with the child of one of _them_. Akito had planned on giving her an abortion and getting rid of her child, but Tohru managed to escape with the help of Uo and Hana. Tragically, Hana got killed in the process, so Tohru named her daughter Hana to honor her friend. Things are going peaceably on both sides – with the Sohmas and with Tohru, Uo, and Hana-chan (her daughter). Then, Tohru, Uo, and Hana went out one day to have fun, but in some bizarre situation, Hana got separated, and Momiji finds her after he spent time with Momo.

And we shall now continue…

A Familiar Face

"Tohru? Tohru? Tohru please say something!" Uo was on the verge of tearing out her hair.

Tohru looked at her with empty, misty eyes. "Uo-chan…what if…what if something bad happened to Hana? I…can't loose her too…" She broke into a sob.

Uo put her arm around Tohru and patted her sympathetically. She scrunched her face and frowned. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been such an idiot, her friend wouldn't be in this state.

"Miss Honda? Miss Uotani?" A policeman came up to them to where they sat inside the police station.

Tohru looked up with hope in their eyes.

The policeman gulped and cowered in fear as Uo glared at him threatingly. "U-um…we have no news concerning your daughter as of the moment, but we might have some tomorrow. Perhaps you should rest up, go home…" He trailed off and slowly backed away when Uo's glare deepened.

When at last, the policeman ran off, Uo turned to the girl beside her. "Tohru?"

"…"

Uo scratched the back of her head frustratingly. "Come on…Tohru…this isn't you…you were the one who always cheered us up when we were down…all we know is Hana is gone for now…but it's possible a kind person took her home to take care of her…isn't it?" Uo looked at her hopefully. _"Drat…I really do suck at comforting…"_

Tohru then looked up with a small smile. "Arigatou, Uo-chan…you're right…gomen ne…I shouldn't have been acting like that…" She blushed and sweat dropped.

Uo let out a breath of relief.

OOO

Hana walked silently while staring at her feet. Every few minutes or so, she would glance up at the person holding her hand. Every time she did, the person would smile back cheerfully. And every time that happened, she would look away again.

Neither spoke at all until they reached a stop sign.

"Momiji-nii-chan…?" Little Hana asked in a small voice.

"Hm? Nani, Hana-chan? Are you hungry? We're almost there, and then you can eat aalll you want!" Momiji extended his right arm to show just how much.

"I-iiie…Hana-chan was just thinking…what if Momiji-ni-chan's kaasan and tousan don't like Hana-chan and…" Hana muttered something else softly, but Momiji soon cut her off by stopping abruptly and causing her to walk straight into him.

In a swift motion, he turned around, knelt down, and placed a finger on her lips. "Yada…don't say that…didn't I tell you not to worrt? Besides, my parents don't exactly live with me…" Momiji trailed off sadly.

Hana looked down. "Gomen ne, Momiji-ni-chan…"

"Nande? It's not your fault…besides, I live with my cousins! That's right…you have to meet them!" Momiji looked up brightly and suddenly started charging forward, dragging Hana along as well.

"Cousins…" Hana smiled sadly as she kept up with Momiji's pace. She remembered when she visited her Auntie Uo's cousins. All the children there were her age, and they were busy playing tag and such as she stared at them from a distance.

A raindrop on her nose snapped her attention back. Then another.

"Hurry…the rain will hit any minute…its probably pouring at the park now…aren't you glad you came with me?"

Hana giggled slightly and nodded.

Momiji smiled back, then suddenly his attention diverted to something in front of him. "Ah! We're here!" They were standing in from of a huge traditional Japanese house. They had added many more rooms to the old house with Yuki's money, and it was now almost as big as the main house. He unlocked the door and pulled Hana in, closing the door after her.

Both shivered and dusted off the tiny raindrops that fell on them.

"Tadaima!" Momiji called out into the hall. He looked over at Hana with a reassuring wink. Hana smiled meekly.

They could both hear the chatter coming from the kitchen, and so headed in that direction.

Momiji ran quickly to the kitchen door, and was about to open it when he suddenly noticed Hana still standing in the hall.

He blinked twice. "Hana-chan? What's the matter?"

Hana gave an awkward glance towards the coat rack next to her, and shuffled her feet slightly.

Suddenly, she felt a firm but gently grip around her wrist, tugging her to the kitchen door. "Hana-chan…don't worry…my cousins are really nice!"

OOO

Uo and Tohru silently walked back home from the police station. Uo was thanking the heavens that her friend did not break down like before. She silently thanked every god she could think of (which wasn't many), and apologized to each of them for not believing in them earlier.

Her attention was diverted, however, when she noticed Tohru was no longer walking beside her. "Tohru…?" She whispered while turning around.

Tohru stood at the spot, and was gazing off into a distance. "Uo-chan. you go home first, I'll take a walk."

Uo blinked a few times, then came to her senses. "Nuh-uh…not at this time, nope. Not in your condition-"

She was cut off as a downpour started. She looked up, not knowing whether to curse the rain for soaking her, or actually giving her a reason to stop Tohru. Then she resumed her talking.

"And certainly not in this rain." She had a tone of 'that's final'.

But Tohru paid no attention to it. "I have a mini umberella in my purse, I'm just going to go out for a little while, ok? Really, I'll be fine!" She gave Uo one of her smiles.

Uo cocked her head to one side, then to the other. She scratched her head and growled slightly. You could tell she was debating whether or not she should let her best friend, in that condition, go out into the rain.

But when she looked at Tohru again, she saw eyes that were of begging.

"Oh….fine…be back in an hour though…or else…I'll have to come out here and find you. And I WON'T be a happy camper if I have to do that…" Uo pointed her finger threateningly.

Tohru giggled. "Don't worry, I'll be back home in time for supper!"

OOO

Momiji slid open the door and called. "Tadaima, minna-san!"

Yuki and Kyo barely glanced up from their noodles, Kagura came out of the kitchen, ready to bash whoever came in here since they ruined her cooking timing, and dessert was now spoiled. But she stopped when she saw Momiji.

"Ah! Okaili, Momiji-kun! Dinner's ready, you're late!"

Momiji scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled. "That…hehe…that er…was because…uh…"

Suddenly, Shigure jumped up and hugged the bunny.

"My, my, Momiji-san…don't you go scaring us off like that now…You said you would be back about an hour or so ago…sigh…I was already daydreaming of what would happen if Hatori suddenly called to see if you were here…" He faked a tear while Momiji sighed.

Shigure had only become more and more insane these days, more and more insane, more nad more dramatic.

After a while, Kyo and Yuki pulled the reluctant Shigure away, right after swallowing their noodles. "Urusai, baka inu."

Momiji resumed. "Hey everyone, I would like you to meet a little friend of mine." He smiled and looked over to the door. in Hana-chan!"

Yuki looked up with tired eyes. "It's not another puppy is it? The last time you tried to bring one home…"

Momiji shook his head, giving a broad grin.

"It better not be another kitten…" Kyo muttered, avoiding a certain 'cat'-lover's eyes.

Kagura jumped up and squealed. "Is it a kitty, is it a kitty, is it a kitty? I LOVE kitties!" She ran up and hugged Kyo.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DANG IT!" Kyo jumped up and attempted to escape. Suddenly, Kagura's eyes went dark. "Kyo-kun…!" She slammed him against the wall. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I WASN'T THERE FOR YOU ALL THE TIME HUH YOU'D PROBABLY DIE! YOU CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT ME!"

-Five minutes later-

Everyone finally calmed down, and Momiji started to talk again. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Hana-chan, I found her lost at the park."

Everyone's attention darted towards the door as the shy little girl came in.

Hana managed a small smile. "K-Konbawa…minna…Hana-chan is happy to met you all." She bowed politely.

Shigure stared at her with a slight frown, but then quickly waved her off with a grin. "Daijobu, Hana-chan. No formality here. You look like a pretty little girl, I wonder if-"

SLAM!

Yuki and Kyo both took one arm of Shigure and slammed him against the wall.

Kagura squealed and ran up to hug the frightened girl. "Aw…you're so cute, Hana-chan!" She kissed Hana's cheek and hugged her, but stopped slightly when she met her eyes.

Yuki then spoke to break up Kagura from Hana. He smiled lightly. "Hana-chan? Is there any way we can contact your parents?"

Hana thought for a moment, then shrugged sadly.

Everyone returned her gaze with pity and sympathy. But she noticed one pair had mirrored her own, almost exactly.

A sudden memory flashed back at her.

_FLASHBACK_

"_My, my Hana-chan. That dress really brings out your eyes! They look just like your father's…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Tou-san…?" She blinked and muttered.

OOO

Hehe…there! Whew! Please review! And no…she's not going to find out who her father is any time soon…but Tohru will meet up with him soon! How, you'll see…

AND ONCE AGAIN I'm REAL SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE!

-ChibiAzn3-

-Major apologies -;;


	5. Tousan Father

Hello….heh….sorry for the long update again everyone…gulp…I don't wanna die yet!

But as my apology…here's the update!

DISCLAMIER: I **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket. If I did, would I be spending my time around _Fan_Fiction?

Title: Forever? Or Never?

By: ChibiAzn3

Key:

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Flashbacks

OOO change of scenery

Tou-san

(Father)

Tohru slowly walked towards the park. A roll of thunder snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked up as a single drop fell. Tohru sighed and tears began to fall.

Her feet instinctively stopped as she reached her destination. Tohru looked up and stared at the park bench in front of her.

"Hana-chan…" Tohru whispered. The sky rumbled again and the rain steadily fell. Tohru climbed onto the park bench and buried her face in the palm of her hands, sobbing softly.

OOO

Hana looked around at all the people staring down at her. And the mysterious pair of eyes that mirrored her own.

Kagura looked at Hana and then raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything wrong, Hana-chan?"

Hana jerked her head towards Kagura, and then smiled. "Eh…i-iie…nee-chan…" She scratched the back of her head nervously.

"My, my, well don't be shy Hana-chan, I'm sure you're hungry. Come, I made some onigiri that I'm sure you would love!" Shigure grabbed a whole tray of onigiris and shoved it into Hana's hands.

"Hey now, don't be shy or formal, really, take one, unless you don't like my cooking? I would ask you to try the dog shaped one, but I already ate that, hehe! So here, why not try the bunny shaped one then?" Shigure kept nudging Hana picking up one onigiri after another.

"_Bunny…"_ Hana thought and froze. Her eyes locked on the bunny shaped onigiri. She suddenly gasped and tears welled up as she began to cry.

THWAAK!

Yuki and Kyo both punched Shigure, who now lay swirly eyed on the floor.

"You dirty dog, you made her cry! How low can you go? What kind of a man makes a girl cry!" Kyo boomed.

"Hey…I really didn't do anything…" Shigure said confusingly, recovering. He looked over to Hana.

"Ne, ne…what's wrong Hana-chan? Don't worry, Shigure's cooking isn't that bad…(At this Shigure fell to the floor)…was it something he said? If it was, ignore him, he's not serious.." Momiji knelt down by Hana.

Hana sniffled and shook her head. "I-iee…Momiji-ni-chan…it's…it's…Hana just remembered she left her favorite bunny backpack..in..in the park!" She wailed loudly.

Momiji blinked slightly. "Your…backpack…?"

Hana nodded. "I-It was a gift for my third birthday from Auntie Uo and Kaa-san!" She sniffed loudly.

"Ah..!" Momiji scratched his head. "Daijobu, Hana-chan! I'll go get it for you, how about that?" Momiji smiled cheerfully.

Hana stopped crying. "Demo…Momiji-ni-chan…"

Shigure stood up. "Momiji, it's raining outside, besides, the park is far away. You'll catch a cold doing that." Kagura nodded in agreement beside him.

Momiji shook his head and smiled at Hana. "I'll take an umbrella and go get it, alright? If I don't hurry, it will get soaked. Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash, alright?"

Hana fell silent and nodded uncertainly.

OOO

The rain battered down as Tohru sat on the bench, an umbrella in one hand. Her silent tears fell along with those of the sky, and she looked around at the gloomy dark clouds overhead.

"I should head back now…Uo-chan will be worried…" Tohru whispered as she stood up.

OOO

Momiji panted as he splattered his way through the flooded streets. A roll of thunder struck and Momiji paused to glance at his surroundings.

"Huh…let's see…we made a right here…so the park should be...that way!" He then smiled and continued against the pattering rain.

OOO

Tohru started walking back when she heard distant footsteps splashing in the rain. "Huh…?"

She heard it growing steadily louder and hid behind a tree, peering around the corner to see who it was.

OOO

"Whew…almost there…" Momiji panted as his tired expression split into a wide grin. He turned the corner and reached the park.

"Now where's that backpack…?" Momiji looked around, lowering his umbrella and shielding his eyes from the rain.

Under the park bench was a small bunny backpack, only barely visible under the rain.

Momiji ran over and grabbed the backpack, shaking off the raindrops.

"Whew…" Momiji whispered as he looked at the backpack curiously. It was a yellow bunny backpack with cute red eyes.

"M…Momi…ji?" Someone stepped out from behind the tree.

Momiji looked up with eyes in shock.

"Tohru…"

OOO

Tohru felt as if time froze. The pattering of the rain was no longer audible to her ears. The battering of the raindrops could no longer be felt upon her shoulders. Her eyes locked upon the person standing in front of her.

"Momiji-kun…"

Momiji stood silently in shock. After a moment, his eyes softened and smiled. "Come, Tohru, your family is waiting for you." Then he turned to leave.

Tohru had every intention to follow him. Hana was safe, and that was all that mattered. But a voice inside her told her no. She could never go back to that place. The reason she left was to keep Hana safe, to keep her away from…him.

She longed to go, to see all of them again…especially him. But for Hana's sake, it was better that she didn't.

"Momiji-kun…?" She lowered her bangs so they covered her eyes.

Momiji halted and wheeled around with a sad smile. "I cannot do that, Tohru."

Tohru looked up in surprise.

"He…He was heartbroken after you left. He hasn't been the same since you did. He's been suffering, Tohru, and it hurts all of us to see that. Not only him, but we are all. You left us years ago without a word or trace. You brought light to us when Akito covered us with darkness, but then you left, and we were engulfed in darkness once more."

"Tohru…please…we're your family no matter what…please come home…" Momiji smiled sadly as silent tears fell.

Tohru said nothing and stood rooted to the spot.

"You owe us that…Tohru…you owe _him_ an explanation, and you owe Hana her father…" With that, Momiji turned to leave.

The leaves rustled and the wind shook the trees as its branches swayed. Tohru took a single step forward, and followed.

"_Six years…"_

OOO

I should end here shouldn't I? Sigh…I suppose I would, but seeing as I haven't updated in so long, I owe you guys this…

OOO

"So Hana…what are your parents like?" Kagura asked in attempt to cheer the little girl.

Hana put a finger to the corner of her mouth. Her sad expression suddenly turned into a genuine smile. "Kaa-san…is really nice…she never gets angry…and whenever Hana-chan gets sad, Kaa-san makes her happy, and whenever Hana-chan gets angry, Kaa-san understands her and calms her. Whenever Hana-chan gets happy, Kaa-san is there to support her. But when Kaa-san gets sad, Hana-chan can't be there for her…" Her smile faltered slightly.

Kagura looked down. "She sounds really nice…and…your father?"

Hana shook her head. "Kaa-san never talks about Tou-san…and whenever Hana-chan asks her…she gets very sad…"

Shigure patted Hana's head. "My, my you really are considerate of your mother. I'm sure she's already happy enough to have you.

Hana then blushed and giggled.

OOO

"Tadaima!" Momiji's voice rang throughout the house.

Tohru peered about the huge home and smiled. _"Tadaima…"_

OOO

Shigure looked up. "Ah…looks like Momiji-kun is home!"

OOO

Momiji opened the sliding door. "Hana-chan, here you go. I'm sorry it's a little wet, but its safe and sound."

Hana nodded with a broad grin and rushed over to hug the backpack.

"Oh, and Hana-chan?" Momiji lowered his voice slightly.

Hana looked up.

"There's someone here to see you."

Tohru came through the door and her eyes locked on Hana. "Hana-chan…"

"Kaa-san!" Hana ran into Tohru's open arms as tears leaked out.

With that, Shigure, Kagura, Kyo, and Yuki all froze.

"KAa-san…Hana-chan was scared…but Momiji-ni-chan took Hana home, and met all these nice people!" Hana jumped up and down in excitement.

Tohru had a blank look on her face and lowered her bangs to cover her eyes. "Let's go, Hana-chan…Auntie will be waiting…"

"Kaa-san?" Hana blinked.

Tohru led Hana out towards the door when a hand grabbed her wrist.

She stopped and looked up, only to meet the pair of eyes that belonged to the man she once loved and still does.

"Why did you leave us…" His eyes looked hurt, yet relieved at the same time.

Tohru broke into sobs as he embraced her in a hug. "G-Gomen ne…"

Hana blinked worriedly. "Kaa-san…kaa-san what's wrong? Do you know ni-chan?" Kaa-san?"

He let go of Tohru and knelt down at Hana's eye level, staring into the deep violet eyes that mirrored his own.

"Hana-chan…I'm…your father…"

OOO

Daijibu No problem, it's alright

Gomen/ Gomen ne Sorry

Kaa-san Mother

Tou-san Father

Onigiri riceball

Ne Hey

Iie no

-chan like miss, or mr…used for little kids and girls.

DAN DUN! I'm sorry…I'm too dramatic and way akward…but hey the father is revealed, happy? I'm sorry for the KyoxTohru fans! I truly am! But if I wrote Kyoru, then the Yukiru fans will be sad..oh well…you can only satisfy some…after all, he who tries to satisfy everyone, satisfies no one. So let's leave it here.

I hope the next update wil be sooner! (Gets thrown with rocks)

(Swirly eyes) O-ok…well…I'll…j-ust…be going now…oh…

Ja!

Sincere apologies,

Chibiazn3


	6. Family Reunion

Gomen ne…I've been busy…sigh…yes I know there are lots of ppl who are like…in senior high and still squeezing time for this…I really admire them…but I just can't seem to bring myself to manage enough time…T-T…I really should try better…

SORRY!

But thank you to all that reviewed!

**plutobaby494- **Thanks for reviewing! Here's the chapter, now you'll find out! -

**DarkAnimePriestess** – Thank you! And sorry for not updating faster…but the chappie is finally here!

**Kiana Takahashi Hughes- **Haha I'm glad you like it! It really means a lot.

**Indigo Spirit- **Thanks! And sorry for the slow update…but its here!

**pandaperson – **Hehe…don't worry, its being continued…only…a bit slow…T-T;; Hopefully that'll change for the better!

**Fk306 animelover** – Here's the update! Glad you like it!

**littleduck** – Sorry…I don't think this accounts as 'soon'….TT;; My mom's getting on my back about computer use time again…but I'll do my best! Thanks!

**Bobalu – **Haha…your wish has been granted! Only it took three weeks…--;;

**Red Kitsune Flames - **--;; Sorry I wasn't able to update soon this time…blame my bad eyesight and my dad limiting my computer time because of that…but thanks!

**Kyuusai – **Haha no problem! Yeah…Natsuki Takaya certainly left us fans with a double parring…it seemed Yukiru at first…then sort of drifted to Kyoru at the end…but then…its so confusing! Yeah I'm a Yukiru fan too! (Tosses a little nezumi and onigiri plushie) You can see it on my profile. The dress…yes I suppose there aren't many violet dresses…but you never know! -

**snowboarder67 – **Haha! Sorry about the suspense…writers love em, readers don't. I get pissed at ppl when they write suspensefully, and here I am doing it to my readers…XD…but please don't die of a heart attack. I'm glad you like my story, but I don't want to think that it was because of my story that someone died… lolz!

**Dianchi – **Yup! Yuki's da papa! Don't worry, you don't have to remember character eye colors…heck…I have a hard enough time remembers some of the character's names if they're minor characters and their names are like...really long Japanese names…Oo…sorry about updating late though! -;;

**moo22 – **Haha lolz. You thought it was early? Everyone else was pushing me to hurry up and make them meet…glad u like it! Thanks!

**Arisa-san ­**– It is kind of hard to believe that Tohru would have a kid before marriage…I was wondering about that sometimes…but I suppose its not as bad as when ppl make Tohru a total playgirl. That would not be Tohru. But yeah ur right in a way. And sorry about the pairing! Its Yukiru. I had to focus on one paring sooner or later…I had ppl rooting for KYoru, and ppl rooting for Yukiru…TT…it was hard to decide…but I went with Yukiru. If I tried both, it'd end up quite a mess. 'He who tries to satisfy everyone, satisfies no one' after all. Thanks though! Here's the chappy!

**lokilee -** -;; Well, it wasn't really two parings, but a love triangle. (Right now its Yukiru since the father has been decided) But before, it was like…Yuki and Kyo both liked Tohru, but Tohru only liked one of them. So there was love going on between those three (doesn't mean Kyo likes Yuki though), and Tohru was either with Kyo or Yuki. If you have any more questions, feel free to email me at -

**foxie –** Here it is! And the papa is Yuki! Tohru didn't find the backpack because she was too depressed and all…and it was rainy too. And yup…this chappy is storytelling time! XD Thanks for ur review!

**Winged Enchantress – **I'm glad u like the paring ok! Many ppl would be upset it was Yukiru or something…but I'm glad! Yeah, Natsuki Takaya sure left us a hard paring…Yukiru? or Kyoru? I decided on Yukiru though. And I know its sad…but its because it is a sad story that the happy parts make you happy. Did you understand that? Oo…I don't think I did…lolz! Thanks for reviewing!

**flute4ever330 – **Thanks for ur review! And thanks for the –chan thing…I'm not so good with Japanese seeing I don't live in Japan or am Japanese at all…but I like to learn some since it keeps the anime taste in the fanfictions. Thank you! I'll make sure to change it this time!

THANKS TO ALL! ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket. If I did, would I be spending my time around _Fan_Fiction?

Title: Forever? Or Never?

By: ChibiAzn3

Key:

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Flashbacks

OOO change of scenery

**PREVIOUSLY…**Hana ends up at the Sohma estate with Momiji, while Tohru walks to the park. Hana then remembers that she forgot her bunny backpack in the park, and so Momiji goes out to get it. He meets up with Tohru…and brings her back home…

Family Reunion

OOO

"_Hana-chan…I'm…your father…"_

OOO

The words held a forlorn sense of silence in the air. Hana stared unmoving into the pair of eyes that mirrored her own. She couldn't bring herself to tear away her gaze, and a sense of mixed shock flooded her mind.

"_Tou-san…"_

How long she had wished for one…

_A sudden memory of a bright day at the park flashed in her mind. A little toddler her age was holding hands with both her parents, cheerfully pulling them along. _

How long she had cried at night, asking repeatedly why…why she never had one…

_A memory of the day of the pre-school festival…and all her classmates danced happily with their fathers…_

_And she had been standing alone in the corner…watching all this…_

_And that night when she went home…she cried…_

How long she had wished that for once, her own father would hold her tight in his embrace, protecting her from danger, to brush away the tears when she cried.

_She was swinging all alone in the park as the sun slowly set, rocking back and forth. A little girl was riding her bike with her dad behind her. She turned around to smile back at him, but then crashed into a tree. The little girl started to wail loudly, but one swift reassurance from her dad, and it seemed that nothing in the world can resurrect those tears ever._

How long she had seen her mother suffer…

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san! It's Christmas!" Little Hana chirped loudly as she pounced on her mother. "Let's get Auntie Uo and have family time!"_

_Her mother's smile faltered slightly at the word 'family'._

"_Hai…"_

How long she had wished…that she could spend one day….one happy day…with both her parents. Having her father hold her hand on one side, and her mother on the other.

How long she had hoped…and dreamed…But each time that dream drifted a little closer, almost enough within her grasp, it withdraws, and seems once more, an eternity away.

_She was sitting in the corner of the daycare room, waiting for her mother to pick her up. She looked on sadly as she saw one by one…each of her friends get picked up by their mothers and fathers._

"_Excuse me? Your father is waiting outside." A young assistant teacher bent down and looked at Hana._

_Her eyes lit up with excitement. Her father? Her father was here?_

_She quickly got up and rushed out the door. A tall man was standing by the entrance to the daycare. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as the man approached her with a smile. "Are you friends with Sakura-chan? I'm her father. What's your name?"_

_With that Hana was at loss for words, and her eyes that were lit with hope a minute ago, sunk into a misty gray forlorn look. She nodded a little and said "H-Hana…"_

"Tou-san…"

This time it was no longer a dream…it was not bound to slip away, for it was already in her grasp.

OOO

Everyone stared at Hana. She kept on staring at the person in front of her.

"H…Hana…chan?" Tohru asked downheartedly.

Yuki smiled painfully at his daughter, a smile that contained hurt, sorrow, and deep regret. "Please forgive me…Hana…"

Hana suddenly burst out crying and ran into her father's arms. She continued crying, and soon after, Tohru broke down onto the ground and began sobbing as well.

Yuki tightened his embrace over Hana, but gently and whispered. "Cry it all out…until there's nothing left but happiness…"

OOO

Outside the Sohma estate, the rain battered down on a shadowy figure standing on a tree branch, looked down at the bright window. His face was masked, though his eyes were not. The pair of eyes gleamed sharply in the moonlight as it stared on.

"So…that weasel actually had the nerve to come back here…well…it's only a matter of time before she leaves again…only this time...it'll be permanent…"

He chuckled lightly behind the mask, a smirk that could not be noticed spread across his face. "You will pay…Honda Tohru…along with your family…"

OOO

After a while, everything settled.

"Maa, Maa…well…that was sweet and all…how about some dessert minna?" Shigure suddenly jumped out and shouted.

Kagura sighed and pulled down on his ear, hard.

THUMP!

By now, Hana started giggling insanely. She couldn't help but laugh. Pretty soon, her laughter couldn't even be heard, and the only way the others could tell she was laughing was due to her shaking.

Yuki and Tohru now stood face to face, neither able to move or bring themselves to look at the other.

Kyo was watching all this with mixed emotions…while everyone was making a ruckus: crying, laughing, shouting, he quietly slipped away without any notice, or so he thought.

The fusuma slid close with a barely audible 'thump', but that was enough for Kagura to turn around and look down sadly.

OOO

Kyo slowly walked about the streets of Tokyo, his feet splattering in the puddles of rain. The sky had stopped crying, but he had just begun.

After a while, he stopped, and he looked up to see where his feet had brought him to. As he saw the sign, his mouth twitched into a sad amused smile.

He took one look and the sign, and went in.

OOO

Kagura slowly got up after a while Kyo left. She stared at the reunited couple near the doorway, and felt her heart start to cry. Crying…for both herself…and the one she loved…

The she too, slipped away without notice.

OOO

Kyo climbed, with ease, to the top of the roof. He looked at the pale bright moon and smiled bitterly. "Sensei…this place will always be my home…won't it? A place where I can share my grief…and happiness…"

He sighed as he laid down on the cold wet roof tiles with his arms behind his head. The sky looked so peaceful after the rain…it looked relieved…and he soon realized, that he was crying.

He sat up in vague alarm. Why was he crying? Was it because he was sad? Was it anger? True, Yuki always had what he wanted. He clenched his fists at this. That nezumi always seemed to wave what he wanted right in front of him, than snatch it away the moment he reached for it. It was how it was ever since they were little.

_Flashback_

"_Kuso nezumi…I'll never forgive you! It's because of you everyone shuns me! I'll make you pay!" Kyo had shouted with anger and tears flowing from his eyes._

_Yuki looked at him emotionlessly. "You're all talk…if you want to make me pay, then why don't you…?"_

_Kyo looked up with a brief moment of shock. Then he clenched his fists. "I will….I will…I will beat you…one day…in everything…I'll beat you…I'LL BEAT YOU DAMMIT!" _

_End flashback_

But he never did…he never was able…to do that…

And now…he had Tohru.

_He had Tohru…_

Kyo blinked at the sudden light sense flowing over him. He blinked several times, and soon realized that he had stopped crying.

_Because he has Tohru…_

Kyo reached up and touched his face in confusement. Didn't he love Tohru as well? He looked up at the sky once more…at the peacefulness after the rain.

He now realized that perhaps it wasn't Yuki who always took what he wanted…but it was he who always wanted what Yuki had…

He smiled slightly. It seems that his heart felt much lighter…after it poured its pain and sorrow into the earth. Now it was at peace…just like the sky…

OOO

Kagura scanned in every direction for a clue of where the neko could have gone to. She closed her eyes for a minute, and then opened them, smilling.

She then walked in the opposite direction she came from.

OOO

Kyo was on the edge of sleep until he heard a shuffle in the bushes.

He immediately sat up in alarm. He glared out of the corner of his eye down at the bushes nearby.

He jumped down silently, and walked over without a sound. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed something out of the bushes.

"Ah! It-tai sensei!" The voice of a little boy cried out.

"H-Hao..?"

Kyo suddenly let go of the boy, causing him to fall to the ground with a thump.

"Itai!" He cried as he held his bottom.

Kyo bent down and grabbed the collar of the small child. "What are you up to?"

Hao gulped. "N-Nothing…only…I was going around…and then I saw a lady standing outside the dojo. She was just standing there…I think it was Kagura-nee-chan…" The small boy pondered a while.

Kyo looked up in surprise. Kagura?

He suddenly touched his chest. Why was he…happy all of a sudden? Why did his heart slowly speed up?

OOO

Kagura stood with her back against the dojo door. Time and time again she mustered a little courage to knock on it, but at that precise moment her courage was at its peak, she would withdraw once more.

Suddenly the door opened.

She looked up in shock.

"Kagura…"

OOO

Shigure stared at the pair. Hana pulled on Shigure's sleeve. "Ano…Shigure-jii-chan…what's kaa-san…and tou-san doing?"

Shigure stood up smiling. "Oi Hana-chan. Why don't we leave your parents alone, and we'll get some ice cream?"

Hana nodded happily.

Shigure then led her into the kitchen, and shut the door.

"Honda-san…I…" Yuki still looked on with shock, that after all these years, she was finally came back. "…I…-"

He was cut off when Tohru suddenly ran into his arms, sobbing. "It's Tohru…onegai…forgive me…"

Yuki calmly embraced her and said no more.

OOO

Owari!

And Glossary:

Daijibu No problem, it's alright

Gomen/ Gomen ne Sorry

Maa,Maa Hey now…

Kaa-san Mother

Tou-san Father

Onigiri riceball

Ne Hey

Iie no

-chan Thanks to fluteforever330! It's actually a sign of affection and sort. It's just that its more common on girls and little children than boys.

How was it? Sorry for the late update again! Please review!

Ja!

ChibiAzn!


	7. Title?

Hey minna-san! Gomen…it's really been too long this time…exams and summer vacation…hehe…I know I should've left some sort of notice! Gomen! My sin is etched deep into the stones of hell…TT…

But have no fear! This chappie is here!

**DISCLAIMER:** I **DO NOT ** own Furuba…if I did, why would I be spending my time on _Fan_Fiction:P

**Title:** Forever? Or Never?

**Author: **ChibiAzn3

**Key:**

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Flashbacks

Title

ANOTHER THING: About the poof sound…goddammit…actually…Shigure was supposed to notice that Yuki in fact _didn't _transform…I forgot to add that in there..I know…bad authorismship…is that a word? Sigh…but I'm still going at it!

OOO

'_Honto…looks like everything is finally falling back into place…'_ Shigure pondered with a serene smile as he stared at the kitchen doorway.

"Um…ano…Shigure-ji-chan?" A small shaky voice suddenly snapped his chord of thoughts.

"Eh?" Shigure sat up straight and blinked.

"Shigure-ji-chan?" The small voice called out again, this time a bit louder.

Shigure swiftly turned his head towards the young girl, blinked a few times more, and smiled. "A-Ah! Hana-chan! Gomen gomen… Shigure-ji-chan is not as young as he used to be…not as young…nyayaya…" Shigure rose out of his seat and started humming some awkward tune while heading out the room.

Hana cocked her head to one side in bewilderment. "Shigure-ji-chan is weird…"

Outside the kitchen door, Shigure turned down the dark hallway and stooped abruptly. An ominous feeling crept in and surrounded his thoughts. He frowned slightly.

"Everything is falling back into place…?"

OOO

The rows of trees were sullen and monotonous. The pathway was as eerie as the depths of hell. Yet someone was treading upon it, slowly, step by step until he reached two large doors of a Japanese home.

The figure was shrouded under the cape of night's still darkness. Only the moon and stars knew what business would such a god-forsaken angel be at the front door of a rich family.

The figure looked to the sign right next to the door. He could barely make out the words under the solemn moonlight: Sohma.

"Kuso…" He swore and gritted his teeth in annoyance before pushing open the doors and walking inside.

"Ah…you're here…"

"Damn you…damn you to hell…ya bastard…"

The other frowned intensively. His eyes narrowed and gleamed dangerously under the stars. "Gomen ne…but I've already been damned…if that's all you came to tell me, then I think you should reconsider our contract…" With that he gave a low hiss and walked in the opposite direction.

"Ch-Chotto matte! I-I've already got her…she's back…you were right…she would return…she's back…" The figure protested abruptly.

The other halted in his steps, a smirk could be seen. "Oh I already know that she's back…but you don't exactly _have_ her have her now do you?" His smirk grew into a sinister sneer that caused his comrade to growl irritably.

"Until you have her have her, I will hear nothing more. I don't want to hear any more false alarms. Don't come and see me unless she's with you. Understand? There is a little invention called a telephone for those competent enough to use it…" He trailed off, musing at his provocations towards his comrade.

"You-!"

"Ah….honestly…I do believe you should think about _her_, if you get my drift. Wouldn't want anything else happen to the poor girl, now would we? Not after what she's gone through…" He gave a tsk tsk and shook his head dismay.

By now his comrade was fuming. "Don'd you DARE do ANYTHING DO YOU HEAR ME YA FRIGGIN BASTARD! DON'T EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING-!"

"My, my…would you look at the time? Gomen, but I don't have time for babysitting…little kids should hurry up and go back to bed before the monsters come to punish them…" He chuckled lightly.

"A…AKITO!"

OOO

'_This feeling…it's so warm...why did I ever leave…?'_ Tohru still had her head against Yuki's chest. She could hear his heartbeat beating steadily. She could feel her joy flowing down her cheeks.

Yuki didn't say a word. He simply held her…never letting her go…firmly, but gently.

Tohru continued to cherish this moment…'…warm…' Suddenly a dark icy feeling stun her. She opened her eyes wide for a moment, and immediately shut them, burying herself into Yuki's embrace.

Yuki's eyes softened. "Honda-s-…T-Tohru…?"

"I-Is this really okay…? I-It wasn't a dream…y-you no longer…transform…" Tohru sobbed…both out of fear and joy.

'Honto…" Yuki's eyes narrowed. _'But why? The curse…"_

Tohru stood up abruptly startling Yuki. "Hon-T-Tohru?"

"Demo…that's good isn't it?" Tohru turned to him with the innocent and pure smile that had brightened up the dark lives of the Sohma family years before. "We have to think of more than just ourselves…"

Tohru nodded in the direction of the ever-so-slightly cracked open fusuma. A startled eye of a little girl was suddenly revealed until she suddenly turned and ran down the hall.

Yuki stared on for a moment, then he closed his eyes in thought. "Soudane…we owe her at least that much…I owe her that much as her father…"

OOO

Kyo stared on at loss for words as he saw the young woman standing in front of him. Partially due to the case that the overly-obsessed neko-lover did not pound him to tell him she loved him, but more due to her mesmerizing appearance.

"Ano…gomen…Kyo-kun…" Kagura looked down downheartedly. Inside, she was infuriated at her inability to speak properly at the most crucial moment. Usually she would try to kill him to express her love, but she knew that never had any effect. It only caused him to hate her even more.

If she was chasing something that was bound to slip through her grasp…if that something she was chasing and longing for slipped further and further the more she tried to obtain it…then why bother?

Why bother bringing herself to sustain such torture? Such pain, such sorrow? It would be much better…if she let it go, and sought someone else.

'_After all…there are many other fishes in the sea…'_ Kagura thought bitterly.

Kyo had been her only love since she was a child. It started out as a little schoolgirl crush…but it soon grew. The desire to be with him occupied her mind, and soon she decided she would do anything to be with him. As a result, she hurt him…and now he hated her.

"I…I've decided to stop…I'm not going to pursue you any longer…" She looked up at the surprised neko with tears brimming in her eyes. "Demo…Let's be friends, ne?" Kagura held out her hand shakily in a handshake.

OOO

Kyo couldn't help but fall prey to Kagura's beauty. Her slim figure was alluring under the calm essence of the moonlight. He had never noticed her beauty since she had never talked to him that way before.

'_Why…why do I get this feeling now? Why…why haven't I noticed it before? Was it because…I was always…so preoccupied to notice my true feelings?"_ Kyo frowned and gritted his teeth irritably.

Kagura was taken aback by this and immediately flustered. She bowed in apology out of fear of his reaction, shutting her eyes and praying to god. "G-Gomen…Kyo-kun…but I'm serious about this! So onegai…" She regained her posture and held out her hand once more for a handshake, only much firmer.

Kyo did not answer. Instead, dipped his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Kagura…" He muttered hesitantly.

Kagura's hopes fell a bit, but continued holding out her hand firmly.

Kyo slowly reached out for her hand, and took it.

Kagura smiled sadly as she firmly grasped KYo's hand.

All of a sudden Kyo squeezed Kagura's hand and pulled her into his embrace.

Kagura let out a startled gasp and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. But she pushed the thought aside and tried to push him away. "I don't need sympathy…Kyo-kun…" Kagura started to sob.

Kyo embraced Kagura even firmer and allowed her to cry into his chest. "I've been such a fool…onegai…Kagura…forgive me…"

'_Why…why is he now like this…all these years…all I've ever dreamed of and longed for was this moment, this feeling…but I never got it…and now when I'm ready to lock up my pain and sorrow deep inside my heart…he accepts me?'_

'_Why…Kyo-kun…you don't know how much pain you're causing me right now…demo…I've fought a losing battle for so long…there's no way I'd let you go this time…no matter what pain you may cause me…the most excruciating pain would be to leave you…'_

'_Kyo-kun…there are no other fish in the sea for me…you are my one and only…"_

She soon stopped sobbing and returned a deep hug.

OOO

Shigure yawned loudly as he walked slowly down the hall. "Feh…just stupid superstitions, stupid superstitions indeed…maa, SHigure old pal you're getting old!" He joked out loud and laughed to himself.

"Dh?" Shigure suddenly stopped and looked to his right.

Next to him stood the little girl blinking incoherently.

Shigure looked at her, and then the slightly cracked open fusuma, then smiled mischievously.

"Daijoubu, Hana-chan, mon petite fleur…Shigure-ji-chan won't tell anyone what you're up to…ohoho being a naughty little girl…that is…if you agree to come with Shigure-jii-chan and play with him for-"

SMAAACK!

Yuki looked down unsympathetically at the lump that was Shigure.

"Hentai inu…do remember that this is my _daughter_…" He muttered as the last word seemed to fade off his tongue.

Hana looked at the lump, then to her father, then back to the lump, and to her father.

Yuki sighed and turned to Hana. "Don't worry…he's just like that…"

Hana looked away, not knowing what to say. A moment ago, she was beyond happy for she had a father. But now that she found out she had a father, she didn't know what to do.

Yuki was facing a similar and in fact opposing crisis. Could he really make up for the years he missed out to the daughter he just recently found out existed?

After a moment, "Ne…Hana-chan…do you like the carnival?"

Hana suddenly looked up, her face lit up as bright as a candle. "Hana-chan's favorite!"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Then, let's go there, tomorrow, just the two of us."

Hana smiled and nodded back. "Hai!"

OOO

So…? How do u think?

GOMEN!

It's summer though! So ther'll be time!

JAPANESE GLOSSARY

ji-chan uncle

fusuma Japanese sliding door

Honto It's true

demo but

ano um…

soudane you're right

daijoubu you alright/it's alright/ I'm alright, depending on the question asked

kuso damn

nezumi rat

neko cat

inu dog

hentai perverted/ pervert

chotto matte wait just a moment / chotto a little bit matte wait

maa well well

mon petite fluer (it's French most of u prbly know) my little flower

THANKYOU! Please review! And this time I'll update SOON!

chibiAzn


End file.
